<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legends on Earth 3 by Capitanahunter33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031566">Legends on Earth 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33'>Capitanahunter33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Criminals Mick Rory &amp; Leonard Snart, Earth-3, F/F, F/M, Gen, Leonard Snart Has a Heart, Leonard Snart is Captain Cold, M/M, Mentioned Rogues (The Flash), Other, Rip Hunter Needs a Hug, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends on Earth 3 Appearance of characters from Flash and Arrow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-3 Harrison Wells / Hartley Rathaway., Jesse "Quick" Wells/Wally West, Rip Hunter/Wally West, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Starter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello good afternoon.</p><p>I am new around here and while I have been watching Flash and Arrow for a long time, I have only seen Legends of Tomorrow in the last months. Despite this, I have decides to make fanfics about it.</p><p>I don't know how it will turn out but I hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Earth_3</em>
</p><p>Rip Hunter is not your regular police inspector.</p><p>Orphaned by birth and adopted at age six by Lewis Snart, Rip had been a girl trapped in the body of a boy. A scared, lonely and angry girl who had isolated herself from her classmates and adoptive family.</p><p>Until Leonard got tired of it.</p><p>Leonard Snart, his foster older brother, had been sixteen when Rip came into his life. Neither had liked each other and it seemed that in the first months of living together there was a deal between the two of them to ignore each other anywhere and at any time.</p><p>And that had been so until Leonard began to notice how she isolated herself and that if it were not for her father, she would neither sleep nor eat. She realized that she did not take care of herself and when some older children messed with her when she found a skirt in her backpack, by accident, it was what tired her.</p><p>The older of both brothers had beaten both boys, earning the three of them exemplary punishment according to their actions and creating a kind of understanding among the Snart.</p><p>The next day, Rip had bought a parka for the eldest with the help of Lewis, who was happy to see a close relationship between his two children.</p><p>A week later Leonard had convinced his new sister to tell him and Lewis the truth.</p><p>Since that day, Michael Hunter, the lonely and uncared for boy, had died to give rise to Rip Hunter Snart, Leonard's sweet but shy little sister.</p><p>And poor man who dared to mess with her.</p><p>…..</p><p>Today Rip had become a Central City detective and police inspector and her story had changed.</p><p>She had married at twenty and had a son at twenty-two only to lose both them, his wife Miranda and their little Jonah, two years ago with the explosion of the particle accelerator created by Harrison Wells and her husband, Hartley Wells- Rathaway that had led to the existence of human meta.</p><p>Now twenty-seven, she lives to work and catch criminals to put them in jail. Everything would be easier if his older brother was not the infamous Captain Cold, as his companions Cisco had nicknamed him, the best and greatest thief in all of Central City.</p><p>Leonard was equally feared and hated by the police, after all it was not a human goal but it gave them more problems than any of the above. These had only increased when Flash had appeared in the last robbery of the oldest of the Snart, drawing Len's attention and if Rip knew anything about his brother, it was that once he looked at something or someone, there was no one to stop him.</p><p>So now she was in Saints and Sinners, to see the only person who knew that she and Leonard were brothers and where Leonard was.</p><p>Seeing him sitting at one of the tables eating hamburgers and having a beer, she approached stealthily sitting down opposite calling his attention.</p><p>-Hello, <em>princess</em>.</p><p>-<em>Mick</em>, we have to talk.</p><p>…..</p><p><em>Characters</em>:</p><p>
  <em>Rip Hunter: 27-year-old woman, widow, adopted by Lewis Snart at age six after losing her parents, younger sister of Leonard Snart, police inspector and partner of Cisco Ramón. She admires and loves her brother, the only family she has left, which creates conflicts with other police officers and with her morale, despite the fact that nobody except Mick Rory knows that she and Leonard are brothers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonard Snart: 37-year-old single, raised by his father Lewis Snart along with his adoptive sister, Rip Hunter Snart's older brother, thief and criminal. He loves and overprotects his sister, the only family he has left. He carries with him the parka that he gave her years ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His partner, and the only one who knows he has a sister, is Mick Rory. He is known as Captain Cold, one of the criminals Flash fights against.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mick Rory: 38-year-old male, single, raised in state foster systems, arsonist and criminal. He met the Snarts at the age of twenty and since then he is the only one who knows that they are brothers. His partner is Leonard Snart and he is known as Heat Wave, another of the criminals that Flash fights against.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harrison Wells: 53-year-old man, married to Hartley, raised by his parents in London, scientist and businessman as well as a genius. Together with her husband, she created the particle accelerator that exploded creating the meta-humans, among which is Hartley himself, who also suffered serious damage for it. He is one of the few who knows the true identity of Flash and also blames himself for what happened, especially for the pain Hartley suffers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hartley Wells-Rathaway: 27-year-old man, married to Harrison Wells, raised by his grandfather after his parents kicked him out of the house at age twelve, scientist and genius. Together with her husband, she created the particle accelerator created for meta-humans, being one of them. The explosion also caused hearing damage, forcing him to use special hearing aids to avoid feeling intense and excruciating pain. He is one of the few who knows the identity of Flash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Francisco "Cisco" Ramón: 26-year-old man, single, raised by his parents with his sister Dani, whom he loves, uncle of a five-year-old girl, police inspector and companion of Rip Hunter. Due to the explosion of the accelerator, he became a human goal, being his companion, his sister and his boss, Captain Nora Allen, the only ones who know it.</em>
</p><p>….</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rory,Mick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mick Rory Pov 's</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>....</p><p>Mick Rory was twenty years old when the Snarts entered his life.</p><p>It had been a normal, ordinary day, stealing what he could and burning things along the way at every opportunity he saw. A normal day.</p><p>Until, while watching an old house burn, a girl of nine had approached her person in a hurry and tearfully begged for help.</p><p> </p><p>"-They're beating my brother, please, they're going to kill him!"-</p><p>He had begged a nine-year-old Rip Hunter.</p><p>"-Take me where you are. Now"-</p><p>He had responded before the girl did just that by taking him to where his, then, future partner was taking a brutal beating. And she had not hesitated to get in the way causing the others to flee as Rip had approached, worried, Snart, who had got up and still hurt as he had placed his sister behind him threateningly asking who he was.</p><p>"-Mick Rory, boy."-</p><p>The opposite had studied him for what seemed like hours before he shrugged and, with his younger sister still behind him, saying.</p><p>"-Snart, Leonard Snart and this is my sister, Rip."-</p><p>And from that moment both brothers had been part of his life.</p><p>It had been almost two decades since that and he and Snart had become partners moving on the outlaw side while the princess, as he always calls her, had opted for the opposite side. And he had joined the police.</p><p>Honestly, it had not been a surprise when Snart had them destroy all paper and / or anything that related them to the girl so that she could be a police officer and protect her from her enemies at the same time. Because no matter what her partner said she was not sensitive or had feelings, the princess was his weakness.</p><p>And it always would be.</p><p>Mick couldn't blame him, not when he himself had done what he said he would never do, after his parents died.</p><p>Worry about someone, feel something for someone.<br/>But oh, how the Snarts were able to break through to the greatest of their barriers with just a few words. The two of them were his exception, the reason he broke his rule.</p><p>And the reason why seeing the princess in front of her in the last place where a policewoman should be, I don't hesitate to invite her to speak.</p><p>-"And what should we talk about, princess?"-</p><p>-"Don't play dumb with me, Mick".-Oh, as this girl and her brother were the only ones able to see through her facade-"I know Len is going for Flash."-</p><p>Mick just smiled that smirk of his and looked expectantly at the serious woman in front of him before refocusing on his food.</p><p>-"Mick ..." -he heard her sigh.</p><p>-"You know how Len is when something catches his attention. You are not going to stop him, princess."-He communicated after a minute without stopping to eat at any time.</p><p>He didn't need to look at her to know that her opponent had just rolled her eyes.</p><p>That and stubbornness was something Snart, at least from the brothers.</p><p>-"I don't want to stop him, I want to know who Flash is."-now, that was interesting.</p><p>Mick finished his meal in which the woman who was looking at him crossed her arms turned.</p><p>-"What about his sudden interest in Flash?"-</p><p>-"It is none of your business."-</p><p>That almost makes him laugh.</p><p>-"Oh, girl, you should know by now that either you tell me or your brother will question you at any time."-</p><p>Rip frowned, surely remembering the last time Snart had questioned him while Miranda was sleeping on his side of the bed.</p><p>Yes, it was a long time ago.</p><p>-"All right."-the girl let out sighing and uncrossing her arms -"I think he works with Harrison and Hartley Wells. If that is true, Star Labs is where it will be, so the goals it has stopped will also be there."-</p><p>That ... made sense.</p><p>Well, that Mick was never said not to help his friends.</p><p>-"Very well, I will tell the boss."- He got up leaving what was necessary to pay and leaving a mini sandwich behind -"Eat it, see you, princess."-</p><p>And he left without turning to know that Rip had just rolled his eyes again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quarrel and party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quarrel and party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after meeting with Mick, Rip sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time in less than half an hour, sitting in his chair in front of his desk at the police station looking at the cases. In front of her, Cisco looked puzzled as she finished the paperwork on her latest case.</p><p>- "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or should I guess?" -</p><p>Hunter looked up at his companion and sank limp into his seat.</p><p>- "I only have too many things in mind ..." -</p><p>Ramón looked at her with an arched eyebrow with an expression of not believing what he was telling her. Too many years as partners, they hardly knew how to lie to each other.</p><p>Rip preferred not to think about it.</p><p>- "Only ... Flash is a hero, I know, but his criminals, the ones he has arrested and locked up in who knows where, have rights to be tried by their peers." -</p><p>She finished explaining, half-heartedly as she rubbed her eyes, closed, tired.</p><p>His partner nodded drawing a sweet smile on his face.</p><p>- "You are going to go crazy." - And, before she could reply, he added- "As your partner and your friend I declare that today we left and I do not accept a no for an answer. We must forget our stress for one night." - He emphasized, pointing out with one finger number one.</p><p>Hunter chuckled as he nodded.</p><p>- "Well, if I have no other choice ..." -</p><p>- "That's the Rip I want!" -</p><p>- "Ramón, let's get to work!" - Captain Allen shouted, passing her as she left her office heading to the CSI office or rather the CSI, Iris West-Snow.</p><p>Mayor Caitlin Snow's wife, best friend to Cisco.</p><p>Without a doubt, the world is a handkerchief.</p><p>Laughing Hunter watched as his companion nodded saying "Yes, ma'am!" fast and scared before going back to work, both of them.</p><p>.......</p><p>That same night, around eleven, Rip Hunter was at the door of the disco "Magians" waiting for the arrival of Cisco Ramón.</p><p>- "Pretty!" - they shouted at her.</p><p>It was not for less.</p><p>Rip wore a jet-black knee-length dress with an open skirt and a little cleavage, black stockings as well, and her long brown hair tied in a bun, all complemented by five-cm blue heels.</p><p>Despite this, Hunter rolled his eyes and ignored it while waiting for Cisco to arrive. Luckily, speaking of Rome ... Ramon had just arrived.</p><p>And Rip had to give it to him, his partner knew how to look great.</p><p>In black jeans and a sleek but also black shirt paired with a biker-style jacket, Cisco looked amazing.</p><p>They both smiled, without needing to say how handsome they looked to each other, and entered the disco where a song by Lady Gaga played in the background.</p><p>- "A Mai Tai, partner?" -</p><p>- "Let there be two" -</p><p>Ramón laughed, nodding.</p><p>-"Marching".-</p><p>And she went for her drinks in which Rip looked and studied the place noting amused that among the party people was Jonah Hex, her ex-boyfriend and best friend, who soon noticed her.Funny, Rip greeted him with the Right-handed just before Hex will approach her, wrapping her in a hug that made her relax and feel safe, Jonah always made her feel that way.</p><p>- "By the gods, where have you been, Hunter? I haven't seen you in months" -he claimed releasing her to what Rip smiled shyly taking a snort from his best friend for it- "Let me guess ... a case?" -</p><p>- "Well you know yes." - She replied to what Jonah rolled his eyes already used to how she is.</p><p>- "You're young yet, don't act like a stressed old woman." -</p><p>- "That's what I always say" -Cisco spoke, making the other two jump slightly into place</p><p>After the initial scare, Rip accepted his drinks in which Hex smirked.</p><p>- "I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who cares about this crazy woman" -</p><p>- "Hey!" - He complained drawing laughter from both men while she snorted before starting to drink.</p><p>- "Are you staying with us tonight?" - Ramón asked, so Jonah looked at Rip who shrugged.</p><p>It was true that Hex was her ex but that was from years ago, when she and Miranda weren't together yet, and he had always been her best friend first and foremost, since they were both two foolish teens.</p><p>-"Of course, why not?"-</p><p>- "Great! The more the merrier!" - Cisco smiled.</p><p>Rip smiled despite everything, maybe in the end if it was a good night.<br/>....</p><p>Characters:</p><p>Jonah Hex: 30-year-old single, raised by his mother in Texas, best friend and ex-boyfriend of Rip Hunter, bounty hunter.He met Rip when they were 14 and 17 years old respectively, not a human goal.</p><p>Iris West-Snow: 27-year-old woman, married to Caitlin Snow, raised by her parents in Central City along with her younger brother Wally, a CSI police officer and best friend of Barry Allen.It is a human goal, she is able to read the people's minds, which only his family and Captain Allen know.</p><p>Nora Allen: 54-year-old woman, married to Henry Allen, mother of Barry Allen, raised by her parents in Central City, captain of the police, not a human goal and is one of the few who know who Flash is.</p><p>Caitlin Snow: 30-year-old woman, married to Iris West-Snow, raised by her father in Canada but born in Central City, mayoress. She is a human goal capable of controlling and creating ice and / or cold herself. She is a superhero who She works with Flash, sometimes, and is known as Lady Frost. Only Iris and her father know who she is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night 2 part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>night 2 part</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunter smiled as Cisco danced, as best he could, alongside a beautiful girl who had approached him a few minutes ago. His partner was already a little drunk but Rip was confident that his ever-present police instincts would keep him safe. yes she couldn't.</p><p>Then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to Jonah's strong, muscular chest.</p><p>She smile's.</p><p>- "Something you want to tell me, Hex?" - she joked, feeling the laughter against her neck.</p><p>- "You owe me a dance, Hunter." - replied his best friend turning her in his arms causing Rip to lose sight of Cisco.</p><p>The young policewoman, still smiling, put her arms around her opposite neck as she looked her best friend in the eye.</p><p>- "Well, let's dance, old friend."-</p><p>Jonah smiled and they both began to move slowly but steadily dancing, even if it wasn't to the beat of the music.</p><p>She would have to thank Ramón.</p><p>It had been a good idea to go out.</p><p>_____</p><p>A few hours later, at three in the morning, Rip with Jonah's help drove a drunk Cisco home.</p><p>- "She was so beautiful… .so beautiful" -Ramón murmured as the three entered the elevator of the building where Rip lived.</p><p>Jonah, who was carrying Cisco, was smiling amused at their murmurs.</p><p>- "Don't be bad." - Rip scolded as the elevator went up to her floor.</p><p>- "Oh come on ... he didn't have a girlfriend? Why does he look like this for a girl?"</p><p>At his questions, she sighed before the elevator doors opened.</p><p>- "Kendra left it." - she answered as he took out the keys and opened the door.</p><p>Jonah raised an eyebrow carrying Ramon in his arms, carrying him to the sofa once Rip let them pass while the aforementioned closed the door.</p><p>-"Didn't you introduce them yourself?"- He questioned and Rip nodded at what Jonah winced in sympathy.</p><p>Kendra Saunders, the ex-girlfriend of Cisco, was a friend of the Rip Police Academy and at the time Hunter had thought that she would be the perfect match for his partner, but then Kendra had been transferred to Star City at the request of the Attorney General himself from Star: Oliver Queen, and the relationship was over.</p><p>- "I suppose he needed tonight as much as I did ..." she sighed looking at Ramón half asleep on the sofa.</p><p>Hex covered the cop with a blanket Hunter gave him just to see how Rip seemed to tense up.</p><p>- "Rip?" - he asked worried.</p><p>- "You can go now, Jonah." - was Hunter's unanswered answer.</p><p>- "Are you sure? I don't think ..." -</p><p>- "I'm sure, good night." -</p><p>Hex looked puzzled at his best friend but was confident that she would end up telling him what was going on and that Rip knew how to take care of herself. She was a police officer, after all, he agreed.</p><p>- "Very good. Good evening, Rip." -</p><p>- "Rest." - Hunter replied without looking at him before he left the apartment closing the door behind him.</p><p>Once she heard the footsteps walk away and verified that Cisco was still asleep, Rip went to the kitchen and turned on the light while she started pouring himself some tea.</p><p>- "Hello, Len." - She greeted turning to look at the intruder who approached her, smiling mischievously.</p><p>- "Hello, little sister. How long."-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>night 2 part and leonard snart appears</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Brother and sister talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talk between brothers at night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonard smirked as Rip sipped her tea, looking at her older brother tiredly but also understanding.</p><p>- "Is that a way to greet your brother? Not a hug after so long without seeing us?" -</p><p>Hunter raised an eyebrow in response without stopping to drink. Comfortable silence settled between the Snarts until Rip set the glass aside and approached the major.</p><p>- "You're an idiot" - Rip greeted as Leonard rolled his eyes before leaning on the kitchen table.</p><p>- "I love you too" - was his sarcastic reply.</p><p>The younger one smiled before leaving a kiss on her brother's right cheek, laughing.</p><p>- "Forgives" -</p><p>- "I doubt you are sorry" -</p><p>And they both smiled before getting serious.</p><p>-"Mick told me what you want to know who the Flash is,"- Leonard began, affirming rather than asking as he started walking around the place.</p><p>Rip nodded.</p><p>- "That's right. And I know you have noticed him." -</p><p>The older man shrugged with a slight movement, barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know him well.</p><p>- "Len, come on, I just want you to tell me who he is if you find out. I need to know if he works with Harrison and Hartley Wells because if so, the meta-human criminals he has captured are in Star Labs. And they must be brought to true justice. . "- She explained without stopping making her look amused at the older of both.</p><p>- "My little sister ... always fair." - Snart leaned against one of the walls of the place without taking his eyes off the opposite- "Very well, when I find out who Flash is, you will be the first to know." - he assured sincere and confident.</p><p>Rip smiled happily at her older brother. -"Thank you," -She said sincerely and lovingly.</p><p>Leonard nodded before looking into the living room and seeing Ramón asleep on the sofa, with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>- "Crazy night?" - He questioned his younger sister, who knowing what he was referring to and why, she nodded- "Did you at least have a good time?" -</p><p>- "Be careful, Lenny, or people will think you love me." - Rip joked, but only one glance from the older man was enough for her to sigh and nod. -"Yes, I had a good time."-</p><p>This time it was Leonard who nodded before approaching Rip and leaving a kiss on her forehead. Hunter smiled softly with her eyes closed.</p><p>- "Tomorrow, come and see me, at one o'clock in the afternoon, on the outskirts. The house where Dad took us before he died." - he whispered to which Rip nodded, slightly, even without leaving each other.</p><p>- "I'll be there." - assured the police, opening her eyes and leaving a kiss on her brother's right cheek, again- "Shall we meet one of your rogues?"</p><p>Snart nodded before walking away.</p><p>They both shared a look that only they understood before saying goodbye.</p><p>- "Until tomorrow, little sister." -</p><p>- "Until tomorrow, Len." - She whispered watching her older brother leave his house.</p><p>After that, she locked the door and went to change into her pajamas to go to sleep in her bed.</p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Characters:</p><p>Kendra Saunders - 27-year-old single, ex-girlfriend of Cisco, ex-Central City police, current Star City police - not a meta-human or reincarnated hawk goddess - friend of Rip from police academy and friend of Oliver What in.</p><p>Oliver Queen: 36-year-old married man, father of an eight-year-old boy named William, raised and born in Star, prosecutor in Star City, not a meta-human but a vigilante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you think flash is?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meeting + information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting with a rogue and  information about Flash</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Rip woke up to the sound of someone cursing downward after surely crashing into the kitchen table if he got up or fell off the couch.</p><p>Cisco had apparently already woken up.</p><p>Smiling amused, Hunter got up and went to the bathroom to get ready and change before leaving and heading to the kitchen where she found Ramón sitting on one of the two stools in the kitchen. She barely resisted a laugh, her partner looked horrible.</p><p>Like a living dead.</p><p>-"Good morning, partner."-greeted moving to make breakfast.</p><p>-"Don't speak so loudly," -the minor complained as he left his hands resting on his lap and his head on them.</p><p>Rip raised an eyebrow and what happened with barely veiled amusement, which moved to pick up the aspirins he kept in the kitchen for, well, a bad time after the death of his wife and son.</p><p>A long time ago.</p><p>-"Take."-She gave him the aspirin while she served him a glass of water and handed it to what Cisco nodded, grateful.-"Hangover is a bitch, huh?"-</p><p>Rip smiled at the annoyed look they received, after which she took out the orange juice and made tea for both of them.</p><p>She listened, rather than seeing, how Ramón took an aspirin with the water.</p><p>-"Allen is going to kill me if he arrived with a hangover."-He communicated what they already knew- "Couldn't you tell him that I am sick?"-</p><p>-"Of course."-Rip shrugged before drinking her juice in three drinks-"But you owe me one, Cisco."-she considered that Ramón snorted before nodding.</p><p>-"Well".-</p><p>Hunter chuckled, passing him the juice.</p><p>What a start to the day.</p><p>---------</p><p>Hours later, after leaving Cisco at home and going to work, Rip said goodbye to the captain, informing that she could meet with a confidant.</p><p>She was not lying either.</p><p>Leonard sometimes blew the information about his adversaries he knew.</p><p>And so, the young police officer found herself driving her motorcycle to the outskirts of Central City, to the nearest abandoned house where her older brother was already waiting for her with a young man who must have been one of the rogues he led.</p><p>-"Little sister." -Leonard greeted when Hunter parked her motorcycle and approached both men.</p><p>-"Lenny"-mocking greeting to which the older rolled his eyes, without adding anything.</p><p>-"Boy, this is my younger sister, Rip Hunter Snart."-He introduced her to what the boy, who must have been Rip's age one year more, one year younger, nodded in greeting -"Rip, this is Speed Black also called Barry Allen ."-</p><p>-"Enchanted to meet the famous Rip Hunter at the end."-commented the young man seeing the surprise on the face of the youngest of the Snart-"Apart from a sprinter, which is what I am in case you did not notice, I am a scientist and It was not difficult to get your DNA once I suspected that Snart was hiding something from us".-Barry shrugged.</p><p>Hunter nodded, not commenting on the fact that the young man in front of him, in addition to sprinter and criminal, was the only child of Captain Nora Allen and dr. Henry Allen.</p><p>-"Are you going to help us discover who Flash is?"-She questioned and Allen nodded, noting the similarity in both brothers.</p><p>They both wanted to go to the main topic and their looks alone were enough to let Barry know that Barry did say<br/>someone who were brothers would kill him.</p><p>Swallowing the youngest of the Allen's he nodded.-"That's right." -He smiled gesturing for them to follow him before he left for the house followed by both Snart.</p><p>Once inside, Leonard and Rip were invaded by memories of the past but both ignored it in favor of focusing on what they owed while the three went to the old room where Allen had already assembled his computer and forensic equipment.</p><p>-"Well, to start..Flash is not a he".-said Barry, gaining glances from both brothers in what he pointed out the data and evidence of his words on the two laptops he had brought -"It is a her."-</p><p>-"Flash is a woman?"- Rip asked, interested and surprised. After Barry's assent, she nodded and allowed him to continue talking.</p><p>-"I have been investigating and all of us who are sprinters suffered an accident on the day of the particle accelerator related to electricity."-he continued-"I was struck by lightning, for example."-</p><p>-"A ray?"-</p><p>Hunter questioned and both Allen and Leonard attended.</p><p>-"Scarlet here was in a coma for nine months."-added the older man earning a surprised look from his younger sister-" By the time he woke up, all but his mother had given him up for lost."- finish announcing.</p><p>The younger girl nodded and looked sympathetic at young Allen, who smiled sheepishly.</p><p>-"Is that why you joined Len and the others?" -She asked in a sweeter tone of voice that surprised Allen, who nodded.</p><p>Barry looked at Leonard when Rip didn't add anything else but the older man just gave him a look without giving any answer.</p><p>He wasn't going to tell her that Rip worked for his mother and that he had been there for Nora Allen, along with Cisco Ramon and other police officers, when Barry had been in a coma.</p><p>-"Go on," -Snart ordered, so Barry nodded, moving his fingers over the keys of the second laptop, changing the image in this one that this time showed reports of accidents related in some way to electricity.</p><p>-"These are the reports of the accidents related to the electricity of the exact day and time in which the particle accelerator exploded."-he explained to which both brothers nodded looking at said reports -"I have already removed the men and left the women alone Given the speed it is moving, I suppose Flash will be between 25 and 45 years old, reducing the search to three possible candidates."-He finished saying and explaining proudly.</p><p>Rip and Leonard shared a look before turning to look at Barry, who shuddered at the resemblance.</p><p>Hunter smiled.-"Send them to my cell phone, Len will give it to you. Oh and Barry ..." -she commented with a hint of amusement.</p><p>-"Yes?"-</p><p>-"I'm adopted so next time make up a better excuse."-Rip commented to which Allen looked surprised at the woman, surprised that he had noticed and said it right then.</p><p>-"I'm sorry…"-</p><p>-"Okay."-Rip interrupted his apology-"If you were a danger, Len would have finished you just seeing you and would not let you walk around knowing our secret."-she shrugged as if talking about the time while Barry shuddered looking at his boss in fear.</p><p>Snart just nodded in agreement.</p><p>-"Thanks?"- Allen said confused.</p><p>-"You're welcome," -Rip scoffed as Leonard held an equal smile. Leaving a kiss on the cheek of her older brother, the younger of the Snarts said goodbye to both of them before going outside to leave and go back to work.</p><p>-"Your sister is ... something else."-commented Barry when they were alone to which Leonard raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-"She is my sister and she is capable of kicking your ass without my help, it is the only thing you need to know, Scarlet."- Was Snart's only response to which Barry sighed.</p><p>Surely Rip wasn't the only Snart who was something else.</p><p>------</p><p>Characters:</p><p>Barry Allen: 27-year-old single man, raised in Central City by his parents, scientist and criminal. He is a meta-human, he is a velocitsa and is part of Snart's so-called "Rogues".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New case and conflict begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New case and conflict begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rip had returned to work after reuniting with his older brother and Allen. When Captain Allen arrived, she had been announcing a new case that had to be a priority given who the victim was.</p><p>- "Anna Palmer." - Nora had said as Rip returned to her desk and sat in her chair, listening carefully- "The mayor of Star City until last year and wife of the inventor and Dr. Raymond Palmer, has been found dead this tomorrow at 33 Streat Street. "-</p><p>Everyone had sympathy. </p><p>Anna Palmer had been the mayor who had saved Star City by convincing Malcolm Merlyn to change his plan to fly the Glates. Together they had both improved the city to such a degree that there were once again people who wanted to move there or go on vacation.</p><p>It was a shame and an incredible loss for Star City.</p><p>- "Do we know what she was doing there?" - Inspector Galah asked looking at the captain, who shook her head.</p><p>- "No and we must find out. Hunter" - she called to what Rip agreed and to see what she was saying- "You will meet with Dr. Palmer in two hours. Eat quickly." -</p><p>-"Yes ma'am."-</p><p>- "Good. Stkert, you and Galah will go to the crime scene." - both men agreed with a "yes, ma'am" and such- "Carry and Benson with West-Snow, the rest to investigate without leaving your cases. This it is a priority but we must not quit the job. "- they all agreed at the last words at once.</p><p>The captain agreed happily with the meeting and returned to her office.</p><p>- "It's a shame, that woman was a savior." - she heard one of them say.</p><p>Hunter had to agree but as the saying goes.</p><p>The good  are the first to go.</p><p>And now, it was time to resolve her death.</p><p>_____</p><p>Two hours later, Inspector Hunter arrived at the Central Hotel where the Palmers were residing during their visit to Central City.</p><p>- "Excuse me ..." -she addressed the receptionist who looked at her- "Can you tell me where Doctor Raymond Palmer is? I am Inspectora Hunter, I must speak to him." - she explained</p><p>- "Dr. Palmer is in room 56 with his assistant." - The receptionist answered.- "6th floor." -</p><p>-"Thanks," -Rip said, turning around toward the elevator.</p><p>Once there, she entered the elevator and hit the button for the floor she went up to room 56, which did not take long to arrive, call and enter.</p><p>There Raymond Palmer was talking heartbroken to a young man of twenty or twenty-one.</p><p>- "Did she want something?" - questioned the young man to which Palmer turned to see her and she put on her best serious expression.</p><p>- "Dr. Palmer, I am Police Inspectora Rip Hunter, I have come to discuss your wife's case."-She introduced himself and explained.</p><p>- "You should give it time before ...!" -</p><p>- "Jax" -Raymond interrupted him with a wave of his hand, silencing the young man- "I can do it, it's okay" -</p><p>- "Ray ... are you sure?" - The older man nodded to his employee, who sighed nodded and left, leaving them alone.</p><p>-"Go ahead and ask, Inspectora"-Palmer began as Rip approached and asked.</p><p>- "Do you know why your wife was where she was?" -</p><p>- "I'm afraid not and I don't know why" -the opposite sighed honestly.</p><p>The woman looked at him with some understanding before asking the next question.</p><p>-"And you?"-</p><p>- "Here, with Jax and some investors for my new project." - He gave his words- "Jax can give him their names and they will confirm it. He too." -</p><p>- "I will, thanks." - she communicated before continuing- "Did you or your wife have any enemy that you knew of?" -</p><p>Raymond seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head only to finally nod at the end.</p><p>- "My new invention ... my ATOM suit will revolutionize the market. They have already tried to steal it from me twice." - Rip nodded, writing down the information in the notebook in her hand that she had taken out of her pocket minutes ago.</p><p>To enter.</p><p>- "We will investigate it. Anyone in particular?" -</p><p>- "Nobody can think of it, I'm sorry." -</p><p>- "Okay. It's a start." - She kept the notebook and approached Palmer resting her right hand on the man's left shoulder for a moment. - "We will find his wife's killer, Dr. Palmer." -</p><p>-"Thank you."-</p><p>Hunter nodded before turning around and going to speak to Jax for the information she needed.</p><p>____</p><p>Characters:</p><p>Anna Palmer: 35-year-old woman raised in Star City, former Mayor of Star and married to Raymond Palmer. Killed with alleged murder. She was not meta-human.</p><p>Raymond Palmer: 35-year-old man, recently widowed, doctor, scientist and inventor. He is not a meta-human and he is the creator of the "ATOM" suit.</p><p>Jefferson Jackson: 20-year-old male, single, raised in Central City, assistant to Dr. Raymond Palmer. It is not a meta-human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dinner + kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner + kidnapping</p><p>Wally arrives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Palmer case had reached the press almost as quickly as Flash moves, making the situation more complicated for both Ray and the police.</p><p>And gods, if Rip didn't want to send them all to hell.</p><p>She knew it was their job to search and publish information but come on ... Anna Palmer hadn't been dead for a day.</p><p>And Ray, the man was like a sweet chocolate wrapped in a tender loaf of bread. He did not deserve any of this, he did not have to go through so much in so little and especially being so painful.</p><p>Sighing, Hunter dropped into her chair as Iris entered the room.</p><p>- "Long day, huh?" - asked the coroner with a folder of evidence in her hands.</p><p>Hunter nodded, as cordially as possible. The truth was, she and Iris weren't friends, Iris was a friend to Cisco. Not hers.</p><p>She could count on one hand the friends she had.</p><p>Jonah, her best friend.</p><p>Cisco, her partner.</p><p>Mick, his brother's best friend.</p><p>Kendra, her absolute support after losing Miranda and Jonás.</p><p>And Leonard himself, her older brother.</p><p>What was said, ahe could count on one hand the friends she has.</p><p>- "Is that the case, Palmer?" - said West-Snow taking a nod from Rip, which made her look at her with understanding- "Maybe you would like to join Cait and me tonight, my brother is visiting." -</p><p>Rip looked at her in surprise, for an invitation was not expected. She had never seen Iris outside of work unless it was at Jitters and by accident.</p><p>And it wasn't her fault, everyone loved Jitters.</p><p>In addition, Cisco and she usually spend lazy Sundays there, working on cases still open while they take their Flash and their Captain Cold.</p><p>Yes, her brother had a drink with his "name".</p><p>No, she was not the one asking for it.</p><p>It was Cisco.</p><p>But leaving that aside, Rip nodded with a small grimace.</p><p>-"If you do not mind.."-</p><p>- "It is not." - The coroner assured.</p><p>- "Then it will be a pleasure." - she accepted.</p><p>Iris smiled and said goodbye to her to go talk to Barson about another case.</p><p>Rip sighed, she just wanted to go to her bed and sleep until the next week but that way she could at least entertain herself and forget her stress for a while.<br/>______</p><p>At ten o'clock both women got on Rip's bike, with Iris holding on to the other woman as she was driving to the mayor's house. West-Snow was telling her where to go.</p><p>Once they arrived, Hunter looked at the house that looked almost like a small mansion and followed Iris inside as soon as she parked.</p><p>- "Cait we are already here!" - Iris shouted as soon as she entered.</p><p>The young female mayor of Central City came out to greet them. Saying hello to her wife with a quick but tender kiss.</p><p>- "Welcome. It is a pleasure to see you again, Inspectora Hunter." - Snow said courteously and kindly to which Rip agreed.</p><p>- "Thank you for the invitation and I say the same, Madam Mayor." -</p><p>After all, as Mayor of Central City, wife of Iris and best friend Cisco, Caitlin Snow had met her several times.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted once again by Iris who looked from herwife to where the living room seemed to be.</p><p>- "Wally already arrived?" - ahe asked and Rip supposed she was referring to her brother.</p><p>- "Yes, he's in the living room." - Snow commented as if it was obvious but still with affection before heading to Rip- "You can join Wally while Iris helps me finish dinner for everyone." - she offered and Hunter nodded before Iris added something.</p><p>- "I will do that, thanks." - she replied and with a movement indicating Snow went to where she had supposed the room was.</p><p>And she was right.</p><p>There, a young man who did not seem to be more than 24 years old moved his leg restlessly sitting on a sofa in the room.</p><p>- "Hello" -she made his presence known to which the boy looked at her in surprise before jumping up and approaching her.- "Iris's brother, I suppose." -</p><p>- "Yes, Wally West at your service." - he made a false bow taking out the first real smile at Rip in hours- "Inspectora Hunter, then ... no?" -</p><p>- "Rip is fine." - she offered kindly to which Wally smiled in a way that seemed to make dimples appear on his cheeks.</p><p>- "Rip, it's a pleasure. Would you like to sit down?" - he offered without losing his smile.</p><p>Hunter nodded, accepting the offer.</p><p>-"Thank you."-</p><p>_____</p><p>On the other side of town, Leonard Snart entered Star Labs unnoticed until he reached the ... guide room, so to speak.</p><p>- "You were right, little sister." - he whispered approaching the showcase that contained the red and white suit of Flash .- "This is their headquarters." -</p><p>- "Get away from the suit, Snart."-</p><p>Leonard turned around and gazed at the young Dr. Hartley Rathaway-Wells, who was pointing a kind of glove at him. Putting a hand on his cold gun, Snart approached the younger man, backing him up to hit the wall behind him.</p><p>- "You're going to help me, boy" - and with a blow to the head, Hartley was unconscious.</p><p>Leonard sighed wearily, bending down and carrying the boy in his, girlfriend-style, arms.</p><p>- "Calm down, it will only be a few days. You will be back with your husband soon." - he commented to the unconscious man as he left the place towards the parking lot where Mick was waiting to return to one of his safe houses.</p><p>____<br/>Characters:</p><p>Wally West: 24-year-old, single, mechanic, born and raised in Central City with his older sister, Iris. He is not a meta-human but hides a great secret even from Iris.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. WallyRip+Albert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New day, WallyRip moment and new character.</p><p>To an episode of discovering who Flash is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Rip yawned as her eyes struggled to open and to get used to the sunlight hitting her face directly. Almost without realizing it, Hunter hugged the pillow on which she was leaning, feeling it move.<br/>...<br/>..</p><p>Just a moment……</p><p>…It moved???!!!</p><p>Her eyes snapped open and he turned her face so that she could look straight ahead, and that's when she saw the face of a relaxed and sleeping Wally West.</p><p>She can not believe it.</p><p>How much did she drink last night?</p><p>Moving carefully, she moved away from Wally slowly trying not to wake him up.</p><p>But it failed.</p><p>West stretched and smiled at her with residual weariness but obvious happiness.</p><p>-"Good morning,"- laughed Wally, hugging her around the waist, pulling her toward him.</p><p>Hunter felt their naked bodies move side by side at it making her feel the younger's morning wood.</p><p>- "It's my first time, you know?" - She heard Wally say while hugging her against him.</p><p>Rip, trying to hide his desire to escape and embarrassment, moved to look at him confused what he meant. Which Wally noticed and embarrassed (Wally).</p><p>- "With a trans woman." - Clarified what Hunter agreed, understanding without commenting. Wally seemed embarrassed .- "Sorry, I didn't mean to say something wrong or ..." -</p><p>- "You have not offended me." - She interrupted his speech- "But I am a woman, I always have been and always will be so unless you have never slept with a woman, I am not your first time." - she comment patient and kind to which Wally nodded.</p><p>After that, Hunter moved to sit on West's hips. -"I must go." - she said as the images from the previous night appeared in her mind as memories.</p><p>Wally nodded leaving a kiss on her lips before moving his mouth to place a kiss on both of Rip's shoulders.</p><p>Despite her previous state, she was calm and relaxed, happy even.</p><p>- "Seriously, I must go." - she insisted.</p><p>- "Just a little more." - Wally asked starting to drop the kisses on his chest to which Rip moaned, delighted.</p><p>- "Five minutes and I'm leaving." -</p><p>- "Five minutes." - agreed West.<br/>____</p><p><br/>In the end it was not five more minutes.</p><p>Rather, it was thirty-five minutes.</p><p>And needless to say, upon arrival Captain Allen put her on desk duties while a new case came to them later in the morning.</p><p>But it was for Albert, the new inspector who had just joined them plus although everyone was interested.</p><p>And she didn't find out why until four in the afternoon.</p><p>- "I'm Inspector Julian Albert, I'm calling about the possible kidnapping of Hartley Wells-Rathaway." -</p><p>After hearing that, she disconnected, focusing on what was heard.</p><p>Had someone kidnapped Harrison Wells's husband?</p><p>Suspicion was not long in coming, and any thoughts of Wally left her. Instead, she looked at her cell phone for a message from an unknown number with three names.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jesse Wells</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sara Lance</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Laurel Lance</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry had complied and that gave her a clue as to who could have kidnapped Hartley if he really worked with Flash and knew his identity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lenny</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Characters;</span>
</p><p><span>Julian Albert: man of 30 years old, b</span>orn and raised in London, moved to the United States six years ago, new transfer to Central City Police, police Inspector. He is not a meta-human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flash's identity is revealed, congratulations to those who had already guessed ; )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Suspicion was not long in coming, and any thoughts of Wally left her. Instead, she looked at her cell phone for a message from an unknown number with three names.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jesse Wells</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sara Lance</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Laurel Lance</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry had complied and that gave her a clue as to who could have kidnapped Hartley if he really worked with Flash and knew his identity.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Lenny</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>___________</em>
  </span>
</p><p>If anyone will ask Rip on a normal day what he thought about his brother Leonard. First, she would ask how she would know she had a brother and who she was, fearful and enraged. And second, she would say that he is the best older brother that exists and that she loved him without reservation.</p><p>Now?</p><p>She would say that he is a suicidal idiot who wants Flash to beat him up and capture him by taking him to where Rip could not rescue him.</p><p>And she wasn't going to let him do it.</p><p>
  <span>That is why the young inspector goes to the safe house where she knows that her brother and Hartley will be but that she does not usually visit to avoid giving them away.Once there, she enters without calling and to her surprise she finds Barry Allen discussing something with Mark Mardon, both turning to look upon hearing her enter.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="jhH5U">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tw-src-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="oSioSc">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="g9WsWb">
          <p></p>
          <div class="iYB33c">
            <p></p>
            <div class="dlJLJe">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p></p>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"... Hello."-she says, succinctly, as a greeting.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"Rip!" -Barry yells before Mardon does something he will regret later and young Allen jumps up, approaching the youngest of the Snarts.-"How are you? To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" - he asks nervously at the gazes of the other two occupants of the living room. Mardon looks at him with confusion and Hunter with some annoyance but both with clear amusement.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"I came to see Lenny. I have to talk to him, now. Where is he? -She asked seriously and forcefully, without a doubt. Which Barry noticed if the way he moved his hands, nervous and uncontrolled, indicated something. Mardon, on the other hand, frowned at her suspiciously.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"Snart is busy, receives no visitors. Even if, apparently, you know him well enough to know about our safe house and to know one of ours, he does not receive visits from anyone.Go, girl."-Mark mocked, to which Hunter frowned and frowned even. plus.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>Barry noticed the increase in tension without knowing what to do but luckily for him, Mick appeared at that moment through one of the many doors of the place.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"I would withdraw those words from you, Mardon.This girl is more important to Snart than you or any of our lively little group."-he warned, after a laugh, MIck looking at the confused and suspicious man before turning his sight to the only woman in the room and she was angry if his gaze indicated something.-"Hello, princess."-</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"Princess?"- Asked Mark surprised and more confused as Barry sighed in relief at Rory's arrival.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>Everyone ignored the question.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"Mick."-Rip greeted her older brother's best friend. -"Where is he?" -she finished growling, crossing her arms, angry.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"Inside."-Mick answered sincerely, pointing to the door through which he had left.-"Wells's husband is still asleep and without any damage besides a possible constusion or, as hell, if you wonder."-</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"Thank you."-Hunter replied as she went down the road where Rory had come out listening in the background as Mardon complained, angry and confused, to Mick why he had given so much information and let him speak to the boss to a stranger . To this MIck only seemed to respond with a laugh and a “do you care? you don't need to know, Mardon ".</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>Soon, however, she entered the room, closing the door and shutting up the voices outside before turning and looking around.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>It was basically a guest room with no nightstand and with the kidnapping victim sitting in the chair, bound and gagged, and his kidnapper half lying on his bed cleaning his weapons other than the cold gun.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"Little sister."- Leonard greeted without looking at her, before she said anything.-"To what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?"-</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"You know very well why I'm here, Lenny, don't play dumb with me. It doesn't hit you, although sometimes you look like it ... like now!"-she ended up screaming in an angry growl uncrossing her arms just before the older man will direct she to sit or lie down next to he on the bed.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>With a weary sigh, which indicated that she was more concerned than angry, Rip accepted and went to sit next to her brother, letting her head rest on the older man's left man as she looked at the passed out Hartley.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"How can you come up with it?"-She whispers as she listens as Leonard cleans the barrel of one of the pistols.-"Why ...?"-</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"You know why."-he also answers in a whisper resting his cheek on the head of his younger sister.-"Flash will be here at any moment. The back door is open for our scarlet lady."-he indicate.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>After that they were in a comfortable and comfortable silence that ended a quarter of an hour later when Leonard finished cleaning the weapons and Flash appeared before they, angry.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"You will pay for this, Cold."-She looked at Rip surprised to which Hunter greeted her with the left hand in an ironic way disconcerting to Flash-"Inspectora Hunter…? But what… .ahhh!" -</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>Flash had fallen into Leonard's trap that caused she to fall and slip so that her mask effortlessly fell from her face, revealing her identity. Beside Rip, Leonard sighed, drawing the attention of his younger sister, who stared at him confused with an unspoken question.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>-"I owe Mick fifty dollars."- The older growled.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>Rip laughed.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p>And Sara Lance killed them with her eyes.</p>
                  <div class="jhH5U">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="tw-src-ltr">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="oSioSc">
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="g9WsWb">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
                              
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="jhH5U">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="tw-src-ltr">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="oSioSc">
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="g9WsWb">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
                              <p> </p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="jhH5U">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="tw-src-ltr">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="oSioSc">
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="g9WsWb">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
                              
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="jhH5U">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="tw-src-ltr">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="oSioSc">
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="g9WsWb">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
                              
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="jhH5U">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="tw-src-ltr">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="oSioSc">
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="g9WsWb">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="iYB33c">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="dlJLJe">
                                <p></p>
                                <div>
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="U9URNb">
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                              <div class="tw-menu">
                                <p> </p>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p> </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="dURPtb">
                      <p> </p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="tw-menu">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="dURPtb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="jhH5U">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tw-src-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="oSioSc">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="g9WsWb">
          <p></p>
          <div class="tw-ta-container hide-focus-ring tw-nfl">
            
          </div>
          <div class="iYB33c">
            <p></p>
            <div class="dlJLJe">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p></p>
                <div class="U9URNb">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="tw-menu">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="dURPtb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sara Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sara pov's</p><p>Flash story of</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara Lance had been a rebellious college girl who had hooked up with her older sister Laurel's boyfriend, behind her back when she was still with him. She and Oliver had plans together, plans for the future, when everything had changed.</p><p>Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's best friend and in love with Laurel, had caught them together ending up confessing this to Laurel. An argument had arisen between the two that had led Laurel to leave home, running away with Tommy, creating distance between the entire group of friends. Which had only gotten worse when they had seemed again, after Oliver and Sara broke up, seven months later with Laurel pregnant a month and a half.</p><p>An argument between the Lance, the Merlyn and the Queens had resulted in the children of the three families becoming estranged, not only from themselves but also from each other.</p><p>Oliver had gone back to Star City College to graduate in law and become a prosecutor, not wanting any relationship with anyone. Not even friendly.</p><p>Tommy and Laurel had run away again, this time saying they were going to Europe to live, and had secretly married. They were really beginning to fall in love and wanted to start a family, with their unborn child being their top priority.</p><p>Thea had taken drugs and ended up in a detox clinic if they said it was true. There were rumors that her girlfriend, Taila Al’Ghul, had been the one who had convinced her since Thea no longer spoke or lived with her mother after discovering that Malcolm Merlyn was her father.</p><p>Ironically, if he was on good terms with the latter.</p><p>And finally, her. Sara had moved to Central City wanting to get away from everyone and everything, severing all her ties, including her parents.<br/>
And she had started working as a waitress at Jitters.</p><p>The day the particle accelerator exploded, she had stayed last at work and was shutting down when some kind of storm started. And just as she closed the door and turned around, a strong voltage ran through her causing her to pass out.</p><p>Five months later, she woke up in Star Labs, lost and disoriented, surrounded by Harrison Wells, Hartley Wells-Ratahway, and Police Captain Nora Allen.</p><p>AH...</p><p>And being meta-human...a sprinter.</p><p>At first the Wells explained what had happened, what had happened to her and Sara had accepted that as fact but it had cost her. Exactly two weeks it had cost she.</p><p>No one in her family knew how she was or what had happened to her, she had lost her job and five months to live to wake up in a crazy world of people with powers, her included.</p><p>She was tired and desperate and it hadn't been until she had foiled a small bank robbery with her powers that she had felt accomplished. She had known how she could continue her life, what she could do now and for that she had asked the Wells for help and Allen's secrecy.</p><p>All three accepted.</p><p>And so ... Flash was born.</p><p>She had many enemies, whether they were metahumans or not, but her favorite was Leonard Snart, Captain Cold. Cold and she were what many people would call "enemies with sexual tension." Whenever they clashed, they ended up flirting or arguing like an old married couple.</p><p>And well, could they blame her?</p><p>Leonard was a sight for so many men and women.</p><p>But that didn't prevent their bad deeds and the fact that they were enemies.</p><p>That is why when he kidnapped Hartley she did not hesitate to go where she knew he was hiding thanks to the young genius' mobile phone locator to take him home and have a few words with Snart.Only to be caught off guard to see Inspectora Rip Hunter waving at her, lying on Snart's bed. That alone was enough to make her fall into the plot of Cold and reveal her identity to both of them.</p><p>-"I owe Mick fifty dollars."- Snart growled and Hunter laughed while Sara killed them with her eyes.</p><p>Sara sighed to herself when Snart got up and walked over to her, cold weapon in his hands.</p><p>Only then did she notice that Hunter didn't move to stop Snart, in any case she lay on the bed relaxed looking at them.</p><p>Gods, what had she gotten himself into?</p><p>_____</p><p>Charcaters;</p><p>Sara Lance: 30-year-old single, Star City raised, former Central City waitress. She is a meta-human, she is Flash.</p><p>Mark Mardon - 36-year-old male, single, raised in Central City, murderer, thief, etc. Member of the rogues and a meta-human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ColdFlash moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ColdFlash Moment And we find out who killed Anna Palmer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rip leaned back, lying on the bed in the room as she watched her older brother approach Flash, apparently Sara Lance, cold pistol in hand. Even if Sara didn't know it, Hunter knew that Leonard would never kill she. No, her brother only murdered if there was no other option besides ... he liked his "relationship" with Flash too much to eliminate it.</p><p>-"I must say, Miss Lance, that is not as surprising as I expected."-Rip rolled her eyes at the voice of "Captain Cold" that her brother put on to give more fear. If the way Sara seemed to look at Leonard, it did something totally different.</p><p>She didn't even want to imagine what Flash was thinking when her brother used that voice.</p><p>-"The same could be said of you, Snart."-Lance refuted, trapped on the ground, unable to get up, thanks to Lenny's trap.</p><p>Rip would have to ask her older brother later what he had done to create a plot that was only for sprinters and that worked so well that it would not be noticed by a little distraction.</p><p>-"I didn't think you'd fall for a beginner's trick ... not so easy."-The oldest of the four present sneered.</p><p>-"And I didn't think the cops were going to you."-Sara scoffed back, drawing Hunter's attention to her person causing her and Leonard to share a look that seemed to last hours, to Lance, but it was actually only a few seconds before burst out laughing out loud enraging Lance.-"What ?! What makes you both so funny?"-Lance growled to which Leonard and Rip were slowing down their laughter without hurry as they shared another look.</p><p>Neither responded beyond a shrug from Rip and a mischievous grin from Leonard, which only created further doubt and suspicion for the young sprinter. Besides jealousy.</p><p>Although not even torturing her would get her to admit that.</p><p>-"Honey ..."-Snart began mockingly to which Hunter rolled her eyes but the smile on her lips gave her away, showing that all this was more funny than it should for a police inspectora-"... would you mind going to make sure my rogues have arrived safely and are eating without killing each other?"-asked Snart with a tone of voice that surprised Sara.</p><p>It was neither dismissive nor flirtatious, nor mocking or irritated.</p><p>It was one of respect and affection.</p><p>Okay, Lance could admit it to herself.</p><p>She likes Leonard, a lot.</p><p>She was jealous, very jealous ... and intrigued, why?</p><p>Why deny it.</p><p>Hunter looked disgruntled as if she didn't know whether to leave them alone, with Hartley passed out on the side unconscious of what was going on around him. That made Sara sigh to herself, the woman was not at all lost if she was still smart enough to distrust Cold despite what was between them. </p><p>But, much to her annoyance and concern (and a little to her liking, though she wouldn't admit that she liked being more or less alone with Captain Cold), Rip finally nodded after a few minutes of thought.She got up from the bed, with some weapons in her hands, and said goodbye to Cold giving him a kiss on the cheek, whispering something to him that Sara can't hear.</p><p>(-Don't be an idiot, brother, you won't have another chance.-)</p><p>And, with one last glance at Flash, she left the room through the front door.</p><p>Leaving them alone, if you didn't count the unconscious Hartley.</p><p>Flash turned her gaze to Cold who returned his gaze to her person with the mischievous smile still present as he began to move again until he crouched at his height, with the cold gun in his right hand ready to use at any moment which he kept alert to Sara.</p><p>-"Rip worries too much, she's always trying to prevent us from saying ...  I kill the goodness in me."-Snart commented with a mocking voice but with a tinge of affection when talking about the policewoman</p><p>Sara knew then that Hunter's doubt hadn't been because of doubting Cold and worrying about Hartley and herself, but because of being worried about Snart.</p><p>Amazing.</p><p>Lance became as serious and threatening as she could, which is only amusing to Cold if his blue gaze indicated something to Flash.</p><p>-"There is goodness in you, Snart, in that I agree even if you refuse to see it."-she commented seriously but sincerely-"But now I only see the criminal who acts like a kid to get my attention."-she lashed out to which Cold just shrugged, accepting the accusation but without denying it or agreeing in its entirety-"Let's get this over with ... what do you want from me, Snart? -Sara finished wondering curiously seeing how the face of the feared thief became more serious and cold than usual but also ... somewhat vulnerable.</p><p>Something she never thought to see.</p><p>Before she could get out of her surprise or ask something else, Cold answered her serious and, as far as she could tell, sincere.</p><p>-"I know who the murderer of Anna Palmer is."-he confessed to which Sara nodded, surprised but understanding or so she thinks where the issue is going-"-He is a ruthless murderer who does not distinguish between children, women, men or the elderly, who has powerful men and women under his hand throughout the world. He is a psychopath obsessed with dominating the world."-Sara nodded again, with a grimace, not liking where this was going but appreciating the information.</p><p>Which she could tell he hadn't told Hunter about and she couldn't help wondering why.</p><p>-"Why are you telling me this, Cold? What do you want in return?”-She said knowing enough about the man in front of her to know that he wanted something in exchange for said information.</p><p>-"I want to help."-confessed the older.</p><p>-"Why?" Sara said suspiciously.</p><p>-"Does it matter?"-He basically growled at which Lance raised an eyebrow at him with a angry face before nodding.</p><p>-"Tell me or they will lock you up."-</p><p>-"Lock me up and you won't know his name."-Leonard refuted.</p><p>-"And you won't be able to help."-Sara reminded him, smiling with some ego, knowing that she was victorious in her little verbal battle, for once.</p><p>Snart sighed but nodded, seeming to accept his defeat for the first time since Sara had met him, two years ago.</p><p>-"Very good, you win, Flash."-</p><p>-"Speak, Cold."-</p><p>Leonard sighed before standing up and offering her a hand, which, still alert, she accepted, letting him help her up.</p><p>-"His names Vandal Savage and wants to kill my sister."-</p><p>_____</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memory</p><p>Colflash Moment</p><p>RipLen memory</p><p>Snartfamily</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they were young, Rip and Leonard had adored their father.</p><p>The man who had taken two jobs after leaving the military to take care of a son he had not known he had after his mother almost gave him up for adoption, that he had adopted a girl who had mistakenly been born into the body of a boy when his son was already sixteen, that he had saved up for three years to buy a house outside Central City for family trips since they couldn't afford to go to another place, further away.</p><p>Make no mistake, their father had not been perfect but Lewis had loved his children and had done everything in his power to give them the best possible, raising them with love and respect.</p><p>Until Vandal Savage came along and killed him.</p><p>Rip had just turned nine, just a week earlier, when in the middle of the night the noise of someone entering their vacation home had woken she up. Scared she had gone to her older brother's room for shelter and protection, Lenny always made her feel safe. That nothing and no one could harm her as long as she had her brother with her.</p><p>But her older brother's room had been on the other side of the vacation home, on the colder side of the house, and she had been forced to go down the long hall to get there.Therefore, she had heard her father's voice.</p><p>-"Get out of my house, now, Vandal."-</p><p>-"Now, Lewis, is that the way to greet an old friend?"-Mocked the unfamiliar voice of a man who caught Rip's attention, making her come closer to hear them better.</p><p>An old friend of her father?</p><p>Why had he never told them about him?</p><p>That was what she had thought at the time, although she did not know that the answer was quite clear and demonstrated that same night why.</p><p>-"You and I are not friends."-Her father basically spat, it was a facet that neither Len nor Rip had ever seen of the man. Angry and afraid at the same time-"I will not repeat myself, leave my house."-</p><p>-"You see, Snart ..."-the other man clicked his tongue as the noise of a gun, which Rip hadn't recognized at the time, being pulled out sounded -"I can't do it, life debts ... are paid."-</p><p>-"Please, don't do it, my children…"-</p><p>-"They will live, you have my word."-That was the last phrase that the young Snart heard before hearing the noise of a shot that she did know from their neighborhood before which she ran, surprising the unknown man, to where her father was already dead shot in the head, in the forehead.</p><p>-"Dad..."-she cried letting tears and pain win her-"Please, dad, wake up,...get up, dad....please"-she cried pleading.</p><p>-"He's dead, girl."-Vandal interrupted as the little girl turned to look at him, sticking to her father. "What's your name, little girl?" The older man questioned as they both heard the noise of someone getting up and running.</p><p>-"Rip."-She cried to which Savage nodded and put a fake tender look as she cried.</p><p>-"We will meet again, little Rip."-</p><p>And the man left just before Leonard will come running, worried and will look in amazement and sadness at his father's body before seeing his younger sister and wrapping her in a hug.</p><p>-"I'm here, I'm here, Rip, ... shhh. We're going to be fine.”-He reassured her, fighting back tears as he listened to his sister cry feeling his pajama shirt wet with her tears.</p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>-"The next day, the police came and asked us a lot of questions. They were going to take Rip back to the foster care system so to protect her, we fled without knowing how it was the case."-Leonard finished telling Sara, both sitting on the edge of the bed, side by side.</p><p>-"I'm so sorry, it must have been horrible."-</p><p>-"It was."-Snart confirmed.-"But the worst thing is that that man has now finished his work again fulfilling his promise, he's coming for my sister."-Len assured to which Sara nodded, in agreement with him.</p><p>-"It still surprises me that Hunter and you are brothers but ... I understand you. I would do the same for my sister, Laurel."-she stated confidently and confidently although still somewhat surprised.</p><p>Leonard just nodded to what Lance sighed.</p><p>Apparently, Flash and Captain Cold were going to work together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. little WallyRip moment + Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>little WallyRip moment<br/>Interlude</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month and a half later, the city was turned upside down.</p><p>The police had not yet managed to discover who the murderer of Anna Palmer was, who kept killing women and men of great importance who lived or were visiting Central City, in addition, Flash and Captain Cold had started working together from time to time to the surprise of the public.</p><p>There were even crazy theories about it all.</p><p>Len didn't tell him anything about his talk and his strange alliance with Flash, neither Sara nor he reacted their obvious feelings for each other and last but not least she and Cisco were investigating day in and day out working late into the night most nights.</p><p>The only good thing?</p><p>After that night together, Wally had called her to ask her out and she had accepted. Since then Rip and Wally had been on five dates, being officially dating for two days.</p><p>Wally had been staying at Rip's apartment for a week when he confessed that the reason he had returned to Central City was because his ex-girlfriend, and boss, Jesse Wells ( who had nothing to do with Harrison Wells) had fired him after cutting her off for being too suffocating and demanding. And yet he hadn't told Iris or Caitlin so when he was supposed to go back to his city, he had to leave both women's houses.Luckily for him, Lenny was too busy with Flash and his secrets to stop by to see his little sister.</p><p>Currently (eleven thirty on Friday night), Rip was curled up in bed with her boyfriend, covered by the sheets, dressed in their pajamas watching an episode of "The Flash",the series that they had created fifteen months ago in honor of the aforementioned hero.And that it had helped people better understand what Flash was doing and what he was going through.</p><p>-"That's when he fought the Pied Piper, right?"-Wally asked as the actor who played the Flash ran at super speed to stop the man who was stealing on the show.</p><p>Hunter rested her cheek on her boyfriend's right shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her head, all while she thought of an answer since she was quite tired and it took a while.</p><p>-"Yes…Nero Darkh better known as the Pied Piper."-he confirmed a few seconds before that on Flash television he will face the aforementioned in a combat-"His father tried to rule Star City but Black Canary prevented him."-</p><p>-"Yes, they said that on the news."- Wally nodded as they both felt the dream come to them and they snuggled closer to each other.-"Just in case, good night, my queen."-</p><p>Rip smiled, sleepy and happy.</p><p>-"Goodnight, my king."-</p><p>_____</p><p>Vandal Savage: psychopathic killer, not meta-human, with multiple deaths to his name. It is not known his age or where he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter: Vandal Savage appears and tries to kill Rip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fright + Coldflash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fright + coldflash</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rip sighed looking at Cisco, both of them had spent hours studying the Palmer case without finding any way to catch his killer. One more day without finding out anything, at least nothing important about the case.</p><p>-"Ramón, Hunter it's already late, go home."-commanded Captain Allen who stayed a moment and received the night shift of patrol cars before going to her own house.</p><p>-"Yes, Captain."-They responded seriously with an affirmative movement on the part of both of their heads.</p><p>The older woman nodded, serious and calm, before leaving them alone and heading off to join the patrols.</p><p>Once alone, they both put everything in place before grabbing their respective coats and getting up ready to go to their cases.</p><p>-"Do you think we'll solve it, in the end?"-Cisco asked as they both headed for the elevator to go down to the parking lot and go to their respective houses.</p><p>-"I hope so ... I hope so."-Rip sighed.</p><p>They were both ready to enter the elevator when they heard a click and before they could say anything ... everything flew through the air.</p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>Across the city Captain Cold and Flash were fighting against the so-called "Mirror Master" under the watchful eyes of civilians surprised to see Leonard Snart helping the speedster.</p><p>-"I thought you already locked up Bivolo, Scarlet!"-Leonard yelled as he threw his freezing beam to the ground causing Roy to stumble and fall.</p><p>Sara was taking the civilians out to avoid possible injuries or casualties running while at the same time thinking of a plan to stop Bivolo.</p><p>-"People are running away, Snart! You should know!"-she yelled back, leaving the last civilian safe before returning just in time as Roy got up putting on the meta power handcuffs.-"It's over, Bivolo."-</p><p>The man grunted but did not speak to anyone but gave Leonard a bad look as he approached the two of them.</p><p>-"Still, Flash."-Cold replied with some mockery, crossing his arms next to the aforementioned.</p><p>Sara rolled her eyes with a half smile on her face as she grabbed Bivolo.-"I'll be right back."-And she sped off to the police station only to stop abruptly when she saw it ... destroyed.</p><p>-"Fuck."- she heard Bivolo say to his right and had to agree.</p><p>What had happened?</p><p>At what point?</p><p>How ... Rip!</p><p>-"Leonard,"-she called into his earpiece listening to Snart's murmur on the other end as an affirmation that he was listening.-"Tell me Rip was out of the station."-</p><p>-"I don't know, we haven't spoken in a few weeks. Why?"-</p><p>-"It's destroyed."-She snapped and swore she could hear Leonard drop his cold gun to the ground in surprise.</p><p>-"What? What are you talking about?"-</p><p>-"It's destroyed, it must have been a bomb or something."-she explained looking and studying the debris-"I'm going to see if I find someone ... call your sister."-</p><p>-"I'll do that."-</p><p>Looking for a moment at Bivolo, who was still looking at the remains of the police station in amazement and surprise, she decided that even if he escaped it was worth the risk and ran to check the place looking and finding the odd policeman, some injured, others well and ... other dead including the captain.</p><p>Captain Nora Allen was dead.</p><p>-"Rest, you have earned it."-she whispered to the woman who had so faithfully kept his secret and helped him from time to time in whatever way she could.</p><p>Sooner the moment was interrupted by Snart's voice, disturbed as he had never heard, on the earpiece.</p><p>-"Sara....she didn't pick up the phone ... she doesn't answer me ... Rip doesn't answer me, Sara."-</p><p>-"I'm sure he's fine, he may have just fainted."-she tried to reassure and support but if Snart's voice indicated something, it didn't help.</p><p>-"Just ... just find her ... find my sister, Sara."-</p><p>-"I will."-she promised.</p><p>.....<br/>
...<br/>
.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Wounds + Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wounds + alone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of alcohol and chemicals filled the place, now turned into fallen rubble and piled up in various places while the red little by little was taking over certain parts of what until just a few minutes ago was the police station. Rip sat up slowly, coughing as she sat where she was before looking around observing everything, the place had been destroyed. But she couldn't focus on it now and a stabbing pain in her abdomen reminded her of that forcing her to look at her abdomen.</p><p>Oh.... dammit.</p><p>A piece of metal protruded from her abdomen, luckily it was a fairly small piece but still enough so that the explosion will help she to dig into her abdomen creating that pain that she felt that she felt more and more once the shock of the moment was it was happening to her. </p><p>-"Damn it."-She cursed in a low voice as she leaned on the ground and on the pieces of the building turned into rubble so she could get up even slowly.Once standing she looked around but could barely see beyond the rubble around her.-"Cisco ?! Cisco ?!"-She yelled calling as best she could to her partner without receiving an answer.</p><p>She continued screaming for what seemed like hours, although it was probably only a few minutes, worried about her partner especially assuming that he had been next to her.Finally after those minutes, when she was already thinking about heading to the dark road, an arm raised some distance from her with the hand indicating that she will approach.</p><p>Which Rip did, that was slowly and painfully.</p><p>Once she got to where her partner and friend was, she couldn't help but wince, but not because of her own, but because of the pain that Cisco must have been going through with his legs trapped by what must have been one of the metal elevator doors.</p><p>-"I see you well."-She spoke to which Cisco laughed dryly.</p><p>-"So I say, is it a new complement?" -</p><p>-"Metal piece, the latest of the latest."-</p><p>The jokes to calm down and clear the atmosphere of tension and concern were not long in coming from both of them for a few moments.</p><p>Soon, however, they got serious.</p><p>-"I haven't seen the others, or the captain."-Rip began by saying to which Cisco nodded assimilating what they both knew that could imply.-"I have to get that off your legs."-she changed the subject remarking the obvious the woman to which her partner looked at the door with regret and hatred besides the obvious pain that his face represented he must feel.</p><p>-"Do it."-Cisco accepted knowing that it was the best, and certainly also the only option, so as not to go into shock and to save his legs.-"I think I saw a goal bar to my right, upwards."-he indicated while trying to move head to look at it.</p><p>-"I commissioned it,"-Rip told him as she moved painfully and slowly to where her friend and partner had indicated, not taking long to see a metal bar of adequate length.</p><p>After that, she turned back to Cisco's side who looked for a moment from his injury to her.</p><p>-"Are you sure you can do it in your state?" -</p><p>-"I can't not try and you know it. Or do you want me to leave you like this?"-She reminded him of the truth of what could happen to him if they didn't at least try to which Ramón sighed before nodding, knowing that Rip was right.</p><p>-"Go ahead"-was the only reply from the other policeman.</p><p>Upon receiving an acceptance and affirmation of it, Rip moved carefully knowing that this would hurt both of them. It didn't take long to pry the pipe before looking at Cisco-"When I pick it up, you have to move and remove your legs from there immediately."-</p><p>-"It is understood."-</p><p>-"Good."-The woman nodded before looking back to where she was using her makeshift lever.-"Let's go there."-and it did not take long for her to begin to force herself, making the noises that both of them made due to pain to be heard all over the place as weak sound waves.</p><p>After a few minutes she managed to lift the door. "Now!" Rip yelled as Cisco moved as quickly as possible, dragging his legs out of there in time for Hunter to drop the metal door into the empty space.</p><p>After that, they both sighed with Cisco trying to lie down in the place where he was leaning on his hands and arms for it while Rip dropped the metal pipe and leaned against one of the rubble to try to recover as much as possible.</p><p>Once Cisco was seated, they both looked at each other.</p><p>-"And now that?"-</p><p>-"Shout and pray that Flash hears us."-</p><p>Cisco seemed to think something after Rip's mention of the sprinter to which the inspector looked at her partner curiously.</p><p>-"I think I can get us out here with my powers."-Cisco replied to the question not asked by the opponent, and Rip nodded slowly.</p><p>-"You can try, if you look strong."-she added looking at her partner worried.</p><p>Cisco smiled sarcastic but grateful.</p><p>-"Not that we have any other option, do we?"-</p><p>Rip sighed.</p><p>-"Let's try it."-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Secret out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The secret comes out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been searching for what seemed like hours but surely it was only minutes when firefighters and other police officers arrived at the scene surprising to see Captain Cold help Flash rescue policemen buried or trapped under the rubble.</p><p>Despite this, they were soon joined.</p><p>For the next hour they cleared debris and found patrols, ranging from slightly injured to dead. And with each moment passed, Snart seemed to lose more of his cold expression replaced by a concern only noticed by Sara.</p><p>When everything changed, they heard a slow but steady thump.Leonard and Sara looked at each other before running off to where the noises from before were sounding, not taking long to reach a place of rubble covered with black dust and there, to the joy of both, was Rip herself holding Cisco Ramón, still recently passed out. .</p><p>-"Help he, please."-asked the other woman looking at Sara, who nodded taking Ramón in her arms and taking him quickly from there to attend to him, leaving both Snart brothers alone.</p><p>-"Lenny ..."-Rip huffed, seeing herself suddenly wrapped in the firm and secure embrace of her older brother.-"... Cisco ... he ..."-</p><p>-"He will be fine, he is a strong boy."-he assured confidently hugging the younger of both against him, which allowed him to feel the cold metal touching his parka and shirt causing him to break the hug but not the contact-"But what ...?" -Snart muttered looking at his little sister's abdomen.</p><p>And he felt his soul go to his feet.</p><p>A piece, a kind of small metal bar, was going through his little sister's abdomen and there was already a lot of blood around it. That was no good ... nothing!</p><p>-"Rip? "-He asked while looking up noticing how the minor struggled to keep her eyes open, fighting against sleep with fatigue and hardly any strength.-"Rip ... "-</p><p>-"It hurts, Lenny."- The woman complained like a child, making her older brother's cold heart clench tightly in his chest, worried.</p><p>-"I know, darling, I know but hold on for me ... hold on, Rip."-he asked almost pleading as he lifted her younger sister in his arms, carrying her like she hadn't done in years, emerging from the rubble with her in his arms and ignoring those who looked at them in surprise as he walked until he reached the nearest free ambulance before the paramedics arrived.-"Help her."-He growled with his Captain Cold voice seeing how both women shook with fear before nodding.</p><p>-"Leave her on the stretcher, please."-asked the chief paramedic of both, to which Snart nodded, quickly placing his little sister on the stretcher with care and delicacy, which was soon attended by both paramedics.</p><p>Leonard stood still watching both women work on his sister less and less awake and more tired, the people around him or helping others or looking at him out of the corner of their eyes confused but smart enough not to approach.</p><p>-"Do you want ... uh ... do you want to come with us, Mr. Snart? "-Asked one of the paramedics nervously daring to look at him to which he nodded helping to raise his stretcher whispering with a delicate time to Rip that would soon be well for surprise of the paramedic who stayed with them in the back of the ambulance while the other one took them to Central City Medical Hospital.</p><p>Once there, the doctors did not take long to take charge with the chief surgeon appearing and ordering that they will take her to the operating room, all while Snart remained still looking at the place where they disappear.</p><p>-"She'll be fine."-The reception woman interrupted his thoughts, who despite knowing who he was was looking at him and talking like anyone else in his situation.</p><p>-"How do you know?" -He asked without looking at her.</p><p>-"Dr. Joe West is the best at his thing." -The reception woman confidently assures what was followed by an awkward silence of a few moments, seconds.</p><p>-"And if I lose she? How ...?" -He stopped speaking without finishing his question but it was not necessary, he understood.</p><p>-"You must have faith that you will not, do not think about that."- She replied softly and delicately before asking confusedly -"Who is that woman to you, Mr. Snart?"-</p><p>-"My little sister."-he released, feeling just as some of the police officers present were watching him in surprise and soon began to speak.</p><p>But at the time, he didn't care, and so did the receptionist.</p><p>-"She will recover, you will see."-she assures him confidently.</p><p>Leonard nodded and went to the waiting room.</p><p>For the first time in years and despite his criminal record, no police officer arrested him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Awakenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awakenings + WallyRip moment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all dark for a moment, a thud all around that sounded like beeps and voices so loud but so disparate that they resonated meaningless to her. Sooner she blinked and opened her eyes slowly but steadily as her ears adjusted to all the noises and sounds around her.</p><p>-"Cisco..."-It's the name of her partner that comes out in a difficult and scratchy way from her lips, drawing the attention of Dr. Joe West who looks at she with such a sorry smile that for a moment she expects bad news.</p><p>Luckily it's not like that ... not quite.</p><p>-"Your partner is stable, Inspectora Hunter, don't worry."-My partner, Dr. Eddie Thawne, was forced to operate on him as he suffered more than one shock before even reaching the hospital. Luckily, Flash brought it in on time. Now he is resting and in a week or two he will be as good as new."-he finished by telling what Rip observed him gratefully.</p><p>-"Thank you."-she repeated with the same tone as before, trying to get just that word.</p><p>Sooner West's expression became more serious and Rip knew she was carrying the "not quite" part.</p><p>-"You, on the other hand,"-he commented, starting to talk about her-"we had to operate on her urgently. We had to open his abdomen to fix the damage caused by the metal."-explained to which Rip nodded understanding although without feeling the pain that the morphine supposed prevented him from feeling-"Therefore, you will have to stay twenty-four hours in observation and rest for two weeks before coming to check-up. If everything goes well, then you can go back to work.-"He finished explaining to which she nodded gratefully with the fatigue beginning to take hold of her" Now, rest.</p><p>Rip nodded once more before doing just that.</p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>-"Good morning gorgeous."-</p><p>It was the first thing Rip heard once he woke up again and felt the touch of lips on hers before he could meet his gaze with that of her boyfriend, Wally West, who looked worried but also relieved.</p><p>-"Hi."-she said scratching at what Wally smiled at her.</p><p>-"Hi."-he whispered, kissing her hands, which were apparently joined, before looking at her again-"You don't know how glad I am to see you, safe and sound ... wake up."-He said with affection in his voice to which Rip she smiled as best she could, still tired, not knowing what to answer since her head seemed to spin and not clear.</p><p>For the next hour they fell into a comfortable silence just enjoying the time they had together, no Flash, no Snart, no bombs ... no problem.</p><p>Just the two of them enjoying each other's company until exhaustion got the better of Rip.</p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>The third time Rip woke up it was to the sound of the television as loud as possible and the voice of Len and Mick arguing. They are like an old married couple.</p><p>If she could have done it without making her headache worse, she would have rolled her eyes.</p><p>Some things never change.</p><p>-``Hey, look who decides to wake up at last.''-Mick pointed out, interrupting the discussion, making Len move closer to sitting on the hospital bed next to his sister, both sharing a look full of feelings that they understand but rarely said to each other for protection mutual-"Hello, princess."-</p><p>-"Mick"-she said with a little smile.</p><p>-"How are you, princess?"- Mick asked trying to sound nonchalant but if the look Lenny and Rip shared meant anything, they didn't believe him at all.</p><p>Damn Snartś for knowing him so well.</p><p>-"I've been better."- Hunter forced herself to say, because it was Mick and if someone was worth forcing her throat, those were Len and Mick.</p><p>Snart and Rory were the ones who shared a look this time, clearly worried, for which Rip took the opportunity to pull Len towards her until he could rest her back on her older brother's strong chest. Soon an arm went around her hips approaching Len and caressing her waist with affection and possessiveness.</p><p>With a smile, Rip allowed herself to go back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Out of the Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>out of the hospital and for Vandal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rip leaned against Len making her brother wrap his arm around her waist so that she would not fall while Mick waited for them outside the hospital with them about to go through the door to leave the said place once and for all.</p><p>-"Snart."-Len immediately turned his gaze to meet Cisco Ramón, who was taken in by his sister, Daniela, since they had delayed his departure from the hospital for a few days. There was seriousness in both his face and his tone.- "Not you, Cold."-</p><p>And Len looked at her to which Rip sighed turning completely, with the help of her older brother, to look at her partner and friend.</p><p>-"Yes?"-</p><p>-"Why didn't you tell me?"-He questioned and there was pain of being betrayed in the tone of Cisco's voice.- "I thought we were partners, friends, that we trusted each other." -He claimed annoyed.</p><p>Rip sighed and nodded hearing the words of the younger of the two.</p><p>-"I'm sorry."-he started saying to the ears of just the four of them-"I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to lose my position or your friendship or that of the captain."-It was her sincere and plain response to which Cisco looked at her still hurt but almost, almost, as if he understood her reasons, the reason behind her decision.</p><p>-"Still ... you should have trusted me."- Cisco demanded after a few minutes still something quite annoying.</p><p>-"Would you have treated me the same if you knew that I was Captain Cold's younger sister?"- Was the answer in the form of a question that she gave, feeling Len hug her against since apparently she had staggered when moving almost without realizing it.</p><p>Outside, Mick watched them from the driver's seat, ready to intervene if necessary.</p><p>That it would not be.</p><p>Especially the way Cisco suddenly fell silent looking guilty rather than upset which told she all the answer she needed to know.</p><p>-"I told you."-was his answer and it hurt to know that he was right but I knew it-"Len ..."-Rip called down to his brother looking into his blue eyes.-"Let's go now, I want to go home."-</p><p>Len nodded and giving Ramón a bad look, he left helping his younger sister to go to the car, which they soon arrived and entered with Rip in the back and Len as co-pilot.</p><p>Mick didn't comment, he just started the car again and took them out of there noticing what Len was carrying.</p><p>-"Are we going to do it?"- He asked like someone who talks about time.</p><p>-"Yes."-was the simple answer given by both Len and Rip.</p><p>Mick nodded and changed lanes.</p><p>They were going to kill Vandal Savage, with or without the Flash on their side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The End Is Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the end is coming</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rip got out of the car as Mick and Len just after the former parked on the road outside Central City near an abandoned factory where Flash, his beloved Sara Lance, was already waiting for them with an arrogant half smile drawn in her lips.</p><p>-"Put it on."- Lenny caught her eye, having taken off his parka and giving it to she, to which Rip nodded, knowing better not to argue with her older brother in such circumstances, and she took it in no time at all.</p><p>-"Thank you."-she whispered to what Len kissed her forehead making her sigh feeling loved and protected before the three of them approached where Sara was already waiting for them with Flash's red suit on.</p><p>-"Scarlet."-Len said mockingly at Sara, who snorted with an air of amusement, and looked at the three of them, stopping for a moment in the way Rip was leaning on Len.</p><p>-"Are you sure you want to be here?"- Flash asked, concerned.</p><p>-"Believe me, you can't stop her."-Len said with the air of someone who is already used to it, at which Rip gave him a bad look, which the older brother only smiled sideways, mocking while Mick snorted, already used to both Snart after so long a part of his life.</p><p>-"You get used to it," -Rory assured Lance, in a growl, to which the blonde nodded with an air of uncertainty but also amusement from what was seen and observed.</p><p>-"I'm fine."-Rip assured calling the attention of the other three back to his person to which Sara pointed with her eyes as she was leaning on her older brother to which she rolled her eyes-"Well…. -Sigh annoyed-I'm not all right but not too bad and I can help, okay?" -</p><p>Sara looked at Len who nodded seriously, knowing her little sister well and she would not leave even if they forced her.</p><p>Lance sighed in agreement.</p><p>-"Well, okay, I guess."-agreed Flash-"Come on."-</p><p>The four of them began to walk through the desolate and lonely place with the wind moving between them and around them as if they were dancing to a music known only by the same air and nobody or anything else as they walked towards where Vandal Savage should be.</p><p>-"And how did you find out where Savage was hiding?"- Rip asked with curiosity and some interest, as she leaned more on her brother causing him to put his right arm around her waist, under the parka, to the notice it.</p><p>-"Martin Stein, a former mafia boss told me."-was the sincere and serious response that Sara gave to what Len and she shared a look that made both Mick and Rip suspicious but neither did anything.</p><p>They didn't get a chance because a strong wind surrounded them when Savage appeared before them with a maniacal smile.</p><p>-"Flash, Cold, Wave…."-Mocking salute before looking at the youngest-"Rip."-purr.</p><p>Dammit</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Characters:</p><p>Joe West: 47 years old, widower, born and raised in Central City, doctor of general medicine, father of Iris and Wally West, not a meta-human.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The End of Savage?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Savage vs Flash, Len, Mick, Rip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn't get a chance because a strong wind surrounded them when Savage appeared before them with a maniacal smile.</p><p>-"Flash, Cold, Wave…."-Mocking salute before looking at the youngest-"Rip."-purr.</p><p>Dammit</p><p>_________________________-</p><p>Dammit</p><p>It was the first thought Rip had as she stared at the murderous psychopath who had murdered her father and who had, according to all the evidence and facts collected, tried to kill her while eliminating other policemen such as Captain Allen.</p><p>The four of them would wipe that idiotic grin off his face soon.</p><p>-"Savage"- she basically spat his name in response.</p><p>The older man only laught with crazy smile in his face.</p><p>-"As incredible as I expected you to be, little Snart."-She congratulated him to which Rip snorted, as if she cared something about the clear obsession that the old madman had with him. That had only brought trouble for her, her family and herself.</p><p>And now to Central City, too.</p><p>-"And stronger than anyone would expect."- Savage commented, looking directly at her making Rip feel like the arm around his waist that Len had hugged him tighter.- "Enough to survive an explosion of such magnitude."-She ended with a certain perversity adding to his gestures and to his look and smile, making it clear to everyone present that he had been the culprit as they had supposed.</p><p>-"Impressed?"-Rip scoffed.</p><p>-"A lot, to tell the truth." -The murderer granted her honesty in his answer even looking only at her.</p><p>-"Great, I can already add to my resume "impresses murderous psychopaths" ."- she sarcastic mocks making her older brother and Mick smile to themself.</p><p>Sara only looked at Savage though she did glance at them for a moment, clearly amused, as the man they were facing frowned, clearly annoyed.</p><p>-" Well...enough chatting."-And it didn't take long for him to draw some pistols from his back as Mick and Len did the same with their hot and cold pistols when they noticed it and with the first shot from Savage the battle began.</p><p>Rip moved as fast as she could in time for Sara to grab her by the waist bringing her at her Flash speed approaching Savage while Rip fired at the aforementioned as Len shot the ground below the man's feet with his freezing beam. with Mick pointing the heat gun to its center, firing the moment Savage slipped.</p><p>Vandal responded by moving fast and sliding through the ice even though he was injured, agile enough to do so while with his right hand he used the pistol to shoot Len and just seeing how close the damned had been to hurting her older brother, Rip she only saw red.</p><p>Go to.</p><p>Hate.</p><p>And she fired, over and over again without pausing to think or stop, she just fired at Savage.</p><p>Until her shot hit the wound Mick had done earlier and made him stay immobile long enough for Len to shoot him closer enough to turn him into a block of ice at which Rip fired again knowing what what would happen and it did.</p><p>Her bullet tore through Len's ice breaking it to pieces with Savage included effectively killing the latter.</p><p>And both Snart sighed, at last ... Savage was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"And I want to thank Flash for his help to stop Vandal Savage, the most wanted murderer by the police and the FBI of the last twenty years, having been in the world of murders for more than two decades. Finally, after so many years, the families of their victims will be able to rest knowing that justice has been done ... "-</p><p>The voice of the Mayor of Central City, Caitlin Snow, said her speech playing on all the main television channels being heard by all and all citizens including Rip Hunter, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory who were on the border of the city finishing loading a truck.</p><p>-"Typical, we do the city a favor and all the credit goes to Flash."-Mick snorted as he climbed the money into the back of the truck, looking for a moment at Rip's mobile where the mayor was seen talking while the aforementioned was sitting on the edge of the truck having already put away her share.</p><p>At his complaint, Len and Rip looked at each other in amusement before the older one went to the front sitting in the driver's seat while Rip got up and went along with Mick into the back of the truck closing that door after him.</p><p>-"Do we have everything?"- Mick asked a moment later to which Rip nodded in agreement.</p><p>-"Yes, that's all."- Was Rip's response as she struck twice with the closed fist of her right hand on the closed back door of the truck, indicating to Len that he could start something that soon happened.</p><p>-"Are you sure you don't want to stay, princess?"- Mick asked, sitting on top of a box for what seemed like the hundredth time.</p><p>Rip sat on the ground leaning her back against the truck, bending her right leg passing her arm through it until she rested her right hand on the knees on the same side.</p><p>-"I have no choice, Mick. If I stay, they will accuse me of corruption and murder, even in self-defense ..."-she began by saying what Len and Mick already knew and regretted, so much that they had made an effort so that the youngest of the Snarts would not be splattered in their world and not it had served for nothing, in the end-"In the eyes of the law and central city, especially the police, I will surely only be a corrupt police officer, younger sister of the infamous Captain Cold, a liar and a traitor ... they will not see beyond that."-she finished explaining with a certain tone of tiredness and sadness along with a touch of despondency.</p><p>Mick and Len's gazes met thanks to the rear-view mirror talking, having a short but understandable conversation for both of them without the need for words before Len will focus on driving out of Central City and away towards Star City and more.</p><p>-"Very well, then let's rest, princess."-The oldest of the three change the subject- "In two hours you drive, in four I."-</p><p>Rip gave an amused snort but smiled and nodded, leaning her head against the truck and allowing herself to sleep for the next two hours.</p><p>Destination .... United Kingdom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with this chapter the story ends.<br/>Thanks to all who have read it, left me enchanted and / or commented.</p><p>Kisses and happy day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As they are being named or appearing in some way, I will put things about the characters at the end.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>